Hanabi
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: SasuxFemNaru! Sasuke POV! Sasuke selalu berjanji pada istrinya, sang bunga langit. Bagaimana jika sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menepati janji itu? Review please.


Shirou comes back!!

Kangen banget pengen nulis di …

Unleashing My Imagination…

XD

Mungkin Shirou bakalan Vakum ato Hiatus…

Mengingat… akan diadakannya UN! SPMB!

Shirou juga belon bisa meng-updated semua fic Shirou yang belon selesei…

Huhuhu…. Shirou bakalan kangen ama kalian semua!!!

Fic ini untuk memperingati sebuah kenangan di masa lalu.

Hanya sebuah moment yang tepat…

Untuk sebuah penyesalan.

Disclaimer: Tuan Kishi… Maaf, sudah menyusahkan anda selama ini…

Pairing: SasukexFemNaru

Based on: Tuan BrunoNadhGravano's ideas

-----Ai Shikubame's presenta-----

Sasuke POV

.

.

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku meninggalkannya setiap pagi.

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku membiarkannya sendiri.

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku membuatnya menangis.

Dan mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku menghancurkannya…

Kenapa, dia selalu memaafkan ku?

Kenapa selalu ada kesempatan kedua untuk seorang pengecut?

.

.

.

.

Ia istri-ku.

Istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Namanya Uchiha Naruko.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Kami sama-sama mahasiswa semester 4.

Ia bersinar sangat terang, hingga aku harus memicingkan mata-ku saat melihatnya.

Membuatku ingin selalu bertemu dengannya di Kampus.

Ia selalu tertawa meski aku hanya diam.

Ia sangat cantik.

Teramat cantik.

"Yes… Yes, I do…"

Aku melamarnya.

.

.

.

Ia kekasih-ku.

Kekasih seorang pengecut.

Aku masih ingat saat ia kehilangan anak kami.

Ia keguguran akibat terlalu lelah.

Ya, lelah.

Karena aku selalu meninggalkan-nya sendiri di rumah tanpa siapapun.

Aku diam dalam penyesalan.

Tapi, Ia tidak marah padaku.

Ia malah tersenyum damai, lalu berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke…"

Aku menangis.

.

.

.

Ia sebagian dari diriku.

Sebagian dari seorang pendusta.

Aku masih ingat setiap janji yang kuberikan padanya.

"Besok aku akan ada di rumah, Aku Janji!"

"Besok hanya ada kamu dan aku, Aku Janji!"

"Aku Janji!"

"Besok"

Ia selalu tersenyum.

Meski ia tahu, aku akan mengikari janji-ku sendiri.

Ia memelukku erat,

"Aku tunggu… Sasuke"

Aku terdiam.

Mata-nya, senyum-nya, rambut-nya, kilau-nya… masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Aku masih terdiam.

Ada penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 7 Tahun kami menikah.

Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan dan dimana,

Kami menikah.

Aku memang Suami yang tidak baik, ya… Aku tahu.

Disini, di rumah kami yang teramat besar.

Aku duduk santai di atas sebuah sofa panjang di ruang keluarga.

Memandangi layar laptop yang sedari tadi terduduk kaku di hadapanku.

Benar.

Aku membawa pekerjaan-ku hingga ke rumah.

Aku berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan perusahaan keluarga-ku.

Aku selalu mengejar hal keduniawian seperti itu.

Tetapi aku berhenti untuk sesuatu.

"Sasuke…"

Ia. Istri-ku.

Aku memandangnya takjub.

Ia tersenyum hangat, ia masih bersinar seperti dulu.

"Hn…" Aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ia memelukku dari samping.

Aku menyingkirkan laptop dari jangkauan-nya.

Lalu membalas memeluknya.

"Apa kau, tidak capek… Sasuke?"

Ia mengeratkan dirinya kedada-ku. Hangat sekali.

Aku sedikit mencium bau mawar dari rambutnya.

Aku menghela berat,

"Tidak…"

Aku merasakan ia tersenyum di dada-ku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri…"

Ia benar-benar dewasa. Ia bahkan lebih bijaksana daripada aku.

Aku menaruh kedua tangan-ku dipunggungnya.

Aku merasakan napasnya yang pendek naik-turun perlahan.

Aku menciumi kepalanya lembut.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru…"

Ia masih tersenyum.

"Aku tahu…" Ujarnya pelan, lalu mendekapkan kepalanya ke dadaku lebih dalam. Aku merasakan ada air mata-nya membasahi baju-ku.

Aku dan dia berpelukan diatas sofa.

Sudah lama, sejak terakhir kali kami berpelukan.

Ia terlelap. Aku masih terjaga.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

Membiarkannya terlelap diatas sofa, sementara aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan-ku yang sempat kutinggalkan.

Aku berkutat dengan pekerjaan-ku.

Aku tidak sadar.

Ia memandangi punggungku.

Ya, ia menangis.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Ia pingsan di rumah dan di larikan ke rumah sakit.

Anoreksia.

Begitulah kata dokter yang merawatnya.

Ia menyuruhku untuk lebih memperhatikan istri-ku.

Ingin rasanya aku meneriaki-nya, Jangan Sok Tahu!

Tetapi, apa daya-ku.

Semua ini memang salahku.

Anoreksia.

Tanpa kusadari.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus.

Hatiku mencelos.

Ia terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Aku memang sering mendengar dari pembantu di rumah,

Ia tidak mau makan.

Ia menolak makan, jika tidak ada aku.

Ia hanya mau makan jika ada aku yang berhadapan makan dengannya.

Aku terkejut.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku makan malam bersamanya.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah sarapan dan makan siang di rumah.

Tetapi, entah kenapa aku membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja.

Kali ini, aku seperti menabrak tembok.

Aku benar-benar telah bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Aku terduduk disamping ranjangnya.

Memegangi tangannya, mengenggam jarinya yang sudah setipis kaki nyamuk.

Kurasakan, jantungnya berdenyut lemah.

Sedikit kubelai pipinya yang halus.

Matanya teramat cekung.

Ia bahkan tampak lebih tua dari usianya.

Aku hampir menangis.

Diam.

Aku terdiam.

Tangan kurus itu balik menggenggam-ku.

Mata yang cekung itu membuka perlahan.

Lalu bibir yang tipis itu melengkungkan seulas senyum.

"Bukan salah-mu… Sasuke"

Lagi-lagi…

Ia membiarkan-ku berbuat egois.

.

.

.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengurusi-nya.

Aku membiarkan seorang suster merawatnya di rumah.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh pada-ku.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah merengek pada-ku.

Ia pun tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah hanya agar bisa menunggu kepulangan-ku.

.

.

.

"Apa istri-mu tidak marah, kalo kamu pulang larut Sasuke?"

"Iya… Kalo istri-ku pasti udah ngamuk…"

"Dasar istri yang merepotkan…"

"Sasuke, ajak jalan-jalan kek, istri-mu itu sekali-kali"

"Apa dia tidak bosan? Berada di rumah seharian… kalo istri-ku sih…"

"Mana istri-mu? Ajak-apa-istrimu itu ngumpul bareng kita"

Dan bla-bla-bla lainnya.

Itulah perkataan teman-temanku yang juga merupakan eksekutif muda sama sepertiku.

Tetapi, mereka berbeda.

Memang mereka sama dengan-ku yang workaholic.

Tetapi, mereka punya waktu untuk istri mereka.

Sedangkan aku tidak.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku bingung menyikapi hal ini.

Aku mengambil jalan tengah.

Aku melupakan tentang-nya.

Melupakan bahwa ada seorang wanita kesepian yang selalu menunggu-ku di rumah.

.

.

.

Aku pulang pukul 12 malam.

Kubuka pintu depan dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan.

Kujejaki ruang demi ruang tanpa bersuara.

Berharap ia tidak bangun dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Aku salah.

Ia tidak tidur di atas ranjang seperti malam sebelumnya.

Ia terlelap di atas sofa.

Di dekapannya terdapat sebuah album photo besar.

Sementara di atas meja berserakan makanan dan beberapa album photo.

Televisi LCD yang berdiri anggun di ruang itupun masih, menyala.

Menyalakan sepotong kenangan yang tersimpan dalam kepingan CD.

CD yang berisi potongan demi potongan acara pernikahan kami.

Aku memandanginya.

Banyak remah roti di atas lantai.

Begitu juga di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Aku mendekatinya.

Menaruh album yang tergeletak di dadanya ke atas meja.

Lalu menyusupkan, tanganku di antara lehernya dan sofa.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan, perlahan.

"Sasuke…"

Malam itu.

Aku tidak tidur.

Aku terjaga untuk,

Menghabiskan waktu memandangi wajahnya.

Memandangi wajah istri-ku.

.

.

.

Pernikahan kami memasuki tahun ke-9.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat akan hal ini, tetapi ia yang membuatku mengingat hal itu.

Ia selalu mengingat hari pernikahan kami, hari pertama kali kami bertemu dan hari-hari lainnya yang kuanggap sepele.

Anehnya, ia tidak pernah mengajak-ku untuk merayakan hari-hari itu.

Ia hanya memandang-ku seraya tertawa manis saat mengatakannya.

"Kau masih ingat Sasuke…?"

Tawa-nya masih begitu manis meski aku sudah sering menyakitinya.

Sikapnya begitu dewasa dan bijak meski aku sudah sering menyusahkannya.

Cintanya tidak berkurang sedikit-pun padaku meski aku sudah sering mengkhianatinya.

Ya, mengkhianatinya…

Entah kenapa, aku lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu bersama Karin.

Walau ia lebih menyerupai lintah daripada wanita.

Ia sangat menyenangkan.

Ia membuat-ku tertawa.

Ia mampu menghapus bayangan istriku.

Kurasa ia sudah tahu kedekatan-ku dengan Karin dari Sakura, sekretaris sialan itu. Aku sangat ketakutan, aku takut kehilangannya. Ya, aku memang pengkhianat.

"Aku percaya Sasuke…"

Ujarnya pada Sakura dengan halus.

Sakura semakin ingin menyakinkan-nya bahwa aku sudah berpaling dari dirinya.

"Jika itu mampu membuatnya bahagia… Aku rela"

Sakura menyerah.

Aku semakin bingung dengan perasaan-ku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankan orang yang dengan suka-rela melepaskanku ke pelukan wanita lain?

Akhirnya

Aku di hadapankan dengan sebuah pilihan.

Karin memaksa-ku untuk menceraikan Naruko.

Mampu-kah aku memilih?

Antara cinta pertama-ku yang selalu ada? Ataukah memilih kebahagian yang lebih nyata?

.

.

.

.

Ia mengenggam tangan-ku erat.

Ia menatap mataku lembut.

"Aku ingin bercerai…"

Kukatakan dengan pahit.

Aku memandang wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum sangat manis hingga aku ingin memeluknya.

"Kamu yakin… Sasuke?"

Ia bahkan tidak menangis.

Tetapi, kurasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Iya…"

Aku menekan ucapan-ku agar terdengar datar.

Kami terduduk berdampingan di atas sofa.

"Boleh kutahu alasan-mu… Sasuke?"

Suaranya masih terdengar lembut.

Aku tak mampu melihat ke arah matanya.

"Aku punya…"

Aku tertahan.

Ia masih menatap mataku yang sudah tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Sudahlah… Sasuke… Aku tahu semuanya"

Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Ia membuatku selalu berbuat egois. Ia selalu membiarkan-ku menyakitinya.

"Jika itu bisa membuat mu bahagia… Aku rela"

Ia menangis hari itu.

Air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

Namun ia masih tersenyum.

Aku bingung.

Apakah itu air mata Kesedihan? Ataukah Kegembiraan?

.

.

.

Kami bercerai 1 bulan kemudian.

Naruko pindah dari rumah kami dahulu ke rumah orang tuanya di pinggir kota.

Ia berpesan banyak pada-ku.

"Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu, Sasuke!"

Ia masih tersenyum saat membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

Semua pembantu di rumah kami menangis saat melihatnya melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Aku juga ingin menangis.

Aku kehilangan sebuah cahaya.

Aku ingin menariknya kembali.

Tetapi… Ada tangan lain yang juga menarik-ku.

"Lupakan dia Sasuke…"

Aku berusaha melupakannya.

Wanita berambut merah itu menarik-ku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ke dalam kamar-ku.

Ke dalam pelukan-ku.

Yang dulu hanya milik istri-ku seorang.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat satu tahun.

Aku bahkan hampir melupakannya.

Ya, hampir…

Aku selalu ingat… pada senyuman-nya yang manis di pagi-hari.

Aku mengingatnya karena Karin tidak mempunyai senyum itu.

Senyum yang membuatku sangat merindukannya.

Uchiha- tidak.. Uzumaki Naruko

.

.

.

"Aku Sudah tidak tahan lagi Sasuke!!!"

Ia berteriak di depan muka-ku

Karin menamparku dengan kata-katanya, aku merasa sakit sekali hingga hampir terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah berada di rumah!!"

Benar, benar sekali… Aku terduduk lemas di atas sofa sementara Karin berdiri penuh amarah di hadapanku.

"Aku bosan! Aku muak!"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata, aku bahkan tak mampu menatapnya.

"Aku mau BERCERAI!!!!"

Ia hampir menghancurkan gendang telinga-ku, hati-ku dan seluruh pertahanan-ku. Aku masih tak mampu menatapnya, menjawab kata-katanya, dan berpikir untuk tindakan selanjutnya.

"Aku heran! Bagaimana bisa mantan istri-mu itu bertahan hingga 9 tahun!!"

Kata-katanya sekali lagi menghujam dada-ku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, aku bingung, aku terhenyak.

Bagaimana bisa wanita berambut pirang seterang matahari itu menghadapi pria sedingin es seperti ku?

"Aku….tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Aku menceraikan Karin.

Tanpa ada rasa penyesalan seperti aku menceraikan Naruko.

Benar, aku bahkan tidak datang saat pengadilan memanggil-ku untuk penyelesaian tuntutan Karin.

Ia meminta sebagian dari harta-ku.

Akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa ia memang lintah.

Aku tidak peduli, kuberikan apa yang ia mau.

Aku hanya ingin ketenangan seperti dulu, seperti dulu?

Seperti apa, Sasuke?

.

.

.

Hati-ku terasa sakit sekali, saat mengingat perkataan Karin.

Saat ia menanyakan, bagaimana bisa Naruko bertahan hidup dengan-ku selama 9 tahun. Sedangkan Karin sendiri hanya bisa bertahan dengan-ku selama 1 tahun lebih?

Apakah aku sedingin itu?

Hati-ku terasa sakit sekali.

Aku bekerja- dan bekerja, untuk melupakan hal itu.

Aku semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Aku menolak keinginan terdalam-ku.

Kembali pada-nya.

Pada wanita berambut pirang seperti matahari.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan Tuan Itachi…"

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter Tsunade…"

"Kanker Lambung Tuan Sasuke, telah mencapai stadium akhir… mungkin waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi…"

"Iya, saya tahu… Sekali lagi maaf telah banyak merepotkan anda Dokter Tsunade."

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Hentikan Itachi!! Aku tidak mau melakukan operasi itu! Biarkan aku mati!"

"Sasuke!!! Kau!!"

"Aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, benarkan?!"

"….Sa…suke."

"Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia, di meja operasi…"

"Tapi…"

"Aku ingin mati damai di sini…"

"…"

"Di tempat aku menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya."

"Dengannya?"

"Istriku…"

.

.

.

.

Aku takut memejamkan mata-ku.

Aku takut kehilangan bayangannya yang selalu hadir menemani-ku.

Kenapa rasa sakit di perut-ku sama sekali tidak terasa?

Apakah aku akan mati?

Apakah waktu-ku di dunia ini sudah mencapai akhirnya?

Malaikat. Seorang malaikat menghampiri-ku.

"Sasuke…"

Suara. Suara malaikat.

"Sasuke…"

Sentuhan. Sentuhan malaikat.

"Sasuke…"

Mata. Mata malaikat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Aku mengerjap. Sedikit ku gosok pelupuk mata-ku dengan ujung baju.

Menyakinkan diri-ku bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Seorang malaikat berambut pirang, menggengam tanganku.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami."

Kami berdua menangis.

Entah, menangisi apa… Kebahagian ataukah kesedihan.

Aku tak peduli.

Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, itu saja.

"Jangan pergi. Naruko…"

.

.

.

.

Aku mengenggam tangannya. Aku terdiam saat menatap wajahnya.

"Indah, ya… Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum, tersenyum bersamanya sambil menatap matahari yang menusuri jalan pulang ke balik laut.

Ia memeluk tubuh-ku erat, aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini kurindukan. Merasakan cinta yang selama ini kutinggalkan. Aku ingin merasakannya.

"Naruko…"

Aku mendekatkan diriku pada mukanya. Menatap wajahnya yang bersemburat merah. Kukecup bibirnya perlahan.

Aku menaruh semua cinta-ku pada kecupan itu.

Aku ingin hidup dalam episode ini selamanya.

Tapi Sutradara kehidupan berkata tidak, Ia punya rencana lain.

Aku melepaskan kecupan-ku, menatap matanya dengan pandangan sayu.

Entah kenapa, pandangan-ku menjadi kabur.

"Kau tahu Sasuke…"

Entah kenapa, pendengaran-ku menjadi berkurang.

"Ini malam terakhir musim panas lho…"

Entah kenapa, pegangan-ku menjadi merenggang.

"Katanya akan ada Festival Kembang Api, malam ini!"

Hei-hei! Jangan pisahkan aku!

Aku masih ingin bersama-nya!

Hei! Aku masih belum menepati janji-ku padanya!

"Ah! Festival Kembang Api- sudah di mulai!"

Hei!

"Sasuke?"

Samar aku melihat wajahnya. Lalu, berpaling darinya, aku melihat langit.

Ahh… Kembang Api…

Berwarna-warni.

Melukis kelamnya langit malam itu. Melukis dengan bunga-bunga api beragam warna. Melukiskan kebahagian terakhir di wajahku.

Aku membelai wajahnya dengan kekuatan terakhirku.

Lalu menaruh wajahku di lehernya.

Merasakan kehangatannya.

Merasakan cintanya.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Aku merasa ada setetes air mata jatuh.

Jangan menangis.

Jangan menangis.

"…Sasuke…"

Besok, Naruko… Kuharap masih ada besok untuk-ku… Untuk menepati janji-ku pada-mu…

"SASUKE!!!"

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Gelap sekali di sini.

Kenapa aku berada di tempat segelap ini?

Aku berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Bertanya-tanya… apakah ini rasanya mati?

"Uchiha Sasuke… Apakah kau masih ingin hidup?"

Suara siapa itu?

Tentu saja aku ingin hidup!! Aku belum menepati janji-ku padanya!!

"Benarkah?"

Tentu saja! Dia adalah alasan ku ingin hidup!

"Keinginan yang kuat."

Apakah kau bisa membuat-ku hidup kembali?!

"Tidak…"

Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku menepati janji ku padanya?!!

"Aku punya rencana lain untukmu."

Apa?!

Eh…. Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba terasa hangat?

Terang.

Terang sekali!

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya…

.

.

"Nah-nah! Kamu ini nakal sekali!"

"Tapi,Okaa-chan…"

"Hei! Jangan berbohong! Tadi, kamu kan yang sudah memukul Haruno?"

"Iya…"

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Dia… dia berkata… kalo… kalo aku ini tidak punya Otou-chan…"

"Uhh… Sudah berapa kali kita membahas ini, sayang?"

"Uhh…Kaa-chan, tapi dia-kan!"

"Sudahlah, sayang… Ayo kita kunjungi Otou-chan-mu"

.

.

.

Hai! Nama-ku Uchiha Sasuke, 5 tahun!

Aku sekarang siswa TK Konoha Kelas Matahari.

Hari ini aku memukul pipinya Haruno Haruto. Dia kurang ajar sekali! Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak punya Otou-chan!

Uhh… Memang benar sih!

Tapi, Otou-chan selalu ada di hati ku! Seperti kata Kaa-chan!

Oh, ya… Aku punya seorang Okaa-chan! Berambut pirang dan bermata biru! Dia sangat cantik! Uhh… Tapi aku tidak sepertinya! Aku berambut hitam dan bermata biru kelam… Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kaa-chan!

Tapi Kaa-chan selalu berkata, kalau aku mirip Tou-chan!

Hehehe… Tapi Aku punya sifat dan senyum Kaa-chan!

Hari ini selain memukul Haruno _sialan_ itu, kami mengunjungi makam Tou-chan.

Makamnya berada di pinggir laut.

Aku sangat suka sekali ke sana! Aku suka curhat dengan Tou-chan!

Sewaktu kami kesana, kami juga bertemu dengan Itachi Jii-chan!

Ia mirip sekali dengan Tou-chan! Kata Kaa-chan…

Ia tersenyum pada ku, lalu berbisik sesuatu padaku… Katanya jangan katakan pada Kaa-chan… Tapi… Pada kalian tidak apa-apa kan?!

Janji ya… jangan katakan pada Kaa-chan!

'Jangan pernah tinggalkan Okaa-san… keluargamu… dan kekasihmu'

Meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa artinya.

Aku akan berusaha menepatinya!

.

.

.

"Sasuke…sudah waktunya makan malam!"

Eh… Kaa-chan memanggil tuh! Suara kakinya semakin mendekat ke kamarku. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Iya Okaa-chan!"

Uhh… tiap kali bertemu Kaa-chan… kenapa aku merasa ada perasaan kangen ya? Padahal aku selalu bersama Okaa-chan! Aneh…

"Okaa-chan!"

Ia menoleh dan berlutut di hadapan-ku.

"Apa Sasuke? Kamu ingin ke toilet?"

"Uhh… Tidak…" Aku berkata malu,

"Jadi?" Ia bertanya lembut.

"Aku…aku tidak akan meninggalkan Okaa-chan!! Aku janji!"

Mata Okaa-chan berair… Uh, jangan menangis, Aku benci saat Okaa-chan menangis!

"Sasuke…"

Uhh… Kenapa Kaa-chan menangis? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku erat, aku sedikit terkejut.

Kaa-chan tidak bicara apa-apa…

Kenapa?

Kenapa, ada perasaan seperti ini? Perasaan kangen, Okaa-chan tidak pernah meninggalkan ku… Kenapa?

Ibu membelai rambut-ku…

Gelap.

Gelap.

Hangat.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…"

"Sama-sama istri-ku…"

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

Wuah! Wuah! Wuah!!!! Ternyata akhirnya seperti itu!!! Wuah!!!

Kenapa saya histeris?

Kenapa?

Saya tidak tahu! XD

Apakah anda suka dengan mini Sasuke?! Kyaaa…

Memang mirip Sasuke! Tapi rambutnya gak kayak pantat ayam! Hehehe…mini Sasuke rambutnya pendek dan modelnya biasa kayak anak-anak jaman sekarang.

Uhh… Untuk Haruno Haruto… anak laki-laki berambut pink! Kyaaa…. Imut sekali!! Kyaaa!!! XD!

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca!

Tolong di review yaaa~~

Saya sangat menghargai review anda!

Oh, ya… doakan saya lulus UN yaaaa~

XDDDD

Jangan lupa review…!

Katakan apa yang ada di hati anda! Jahat, jelek, buruk, bagus, sedih atau gak nyambung ato pengen tau lanjutannya…

Yang mau nge-flame… jangan pedes-pedes… saya benci yang pedes eehehehe

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di harapkan!

Sekali lagi jangan lupa di review!

Ja Ne~


End file.
